CCS & xxxHOLiC: Las Nuevas cartas
by MaraMex
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde el incidente con la carta "Nada", ahora Sakura y los demas van en tercero de Secundaria, la nueva directora de la preparatoria niega sus pases para entrar y una tal Yuko le entrega a Tomoyo un libro, con el qe cambiara su vida...
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**-OP: Oversoul -**

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

Han pasado 3 años desde la carta de la Nada... Tomoyo se levanta, toda sudada, habia tenido de nuevo una pesadilla... era extraña, a pesar de que era un sueño, se sentia tan real...

Tomoyo dejo de pensar en eso, no tenia caso, se ducho, se alisto y se marcho a la secundaria, y en el camino se encontró con Sakura.

Sakura: Hola Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo: Hola sakura-chan, ¿como te va con Shaoran?

Sakura: Oh, muy bien, ha sido maravilloso, a conseguido un trabajo ¿puedes creerlo?

Tomoyo: Espero no interfiera con los estudios... - desde que Sakura empezó a salir con Shaoran hace 3 años, se le veía muy feliz... Tomoyo se sentía feliz por ella, pero sentía un gran hueco dentro y una tristeza al verlos a ellos dos tan juntos y enamorados... y también con otras parejas... con la que le llegaban recuerdos borrosos que en menos de un instante los olvidaba...

Entraron al salón, allí estaba Shaoran, en el pupitre que estaba detrás del de Sakura, apenas entro Sakura, Shaoran volteo a verla y sonrió... haciendo desaparecer esa cara tan seria...

Sakura: Shaoran-kun, te vez tan lindo sonriendo...

Shaoran: Pues bien sabes que mi sonrisa solo va para ti n-n

Sakura: jeje n/n

Tomoyo: KYAAA, QUE HERMOSO!! - Tomoyo ya había sacado su videocámara y había grabado todo, provocando el sonrojo de Sakura y de Shaoran(y que este ultimo quiera romper la videocámara), en eso, entra al salón el maestro en turno...

Maestro: TODOS A SUS ASIENTOS!!, muy bien, hoy quiero avisar que me mudare de ciudad, y llegara una nueva maestra

Todos: ¿quien será?

Sakura: ¿Una nueva maestra?

Tomoyo: ¿quien será?

En eso, entra una joven, de no mas de 20 años al parecer, o al menos aparenta ser bastante joven, tenia el cabello mas o menos arreglado y unas gafas enormes (casi del tamaño de su cara), y con un aspecto que se podía confundir con un hombre, hasta que hablo...

??: Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fujioka Haruhi, seré su nueva maestra asesora

Todos: KONICHIWAA HARUHI-SENSEIII tonada de niños de kinder que van por si-la-baaaaaaaas xD

Tomoyo: Ah... esa maestra... me parece conocida...

Y así pasa el día de clases, Haruhi parece ser muy linda y comprensiva, y sabe guardar la calma... la maestra más paciente que hayan visto Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran... después, como faltaba personal, Haruhi impartió las materias, OOH, VAYA MAESTRA!!

RIIIIIING

Al fin, las clases terminaron, Shaoran acompaña a Sakura a su casa, Tomoyo también va, pues comerá allí y se quedara hasta tarde (yo quiero una madre así, vaya...)

Al fin, Shaoran deja allí a Sakura, pues debe ir a trabajar, le da un buen beso y se va, después, en el almuerzo, Kero-chan no se veía muy bien...

Sakura: Kero-chan, ¿sucede algo?

Kero-chan: Esque... siento una presencia en esta ciudad... de hecho, muchas...

Tomoyo: ¿A que te refieres?

Kero-chan: Hoy llegaron muchas fuerzas juntas a la ciudad... la mayoría de ellas muy poderosas... no creo que sea nada bueno, sakura, ten preparadas las cartas Sakura por si las "flys'"

Sakura y Tomoyo: LAS QUE?? O.O

Kero-chan: es algo que hoy en la tele nwn, quiere decir "por si las dudas"  
Sakura: Hay Keroooooo, ver tanta tele te hará dañooooo

Ya anocheció, y Tomoyo ya esta de nuevo en su casa y se va a dormir, no quiere cenar...

Y de nuevo las pesadillas la invaden...

esta vez todo empieza con un escenario parecido al Japón feudal, era un castillo, y Tomoyo esta firme y seria... frente a una chica... no la reconoció bien, una sombra le escondía el rostro

??: Hana-hime, ¿de verdad crees que podrás impedirme que consiga lo que quiero?

Tomoyo (aquí al parecer es a quien llaman Hana): No te entregare las cartas... tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver...

?? (Souma): NO, HANA-HIME

??: Guarda silencio - la extraña chica mueve la mano y Souma sale disparada contra una pared, luego, esta inconsciente

Tomoyo (Hana): SOUMA

??: Muy tarde, ¿tendré que pasar sobre tu cadáver?, entonces... lo haré... y también por la otra vida que portas... - Tomoyo abre mucho los ojos, mientras ve una luz verde... acercándose velozmente a ella, aunque lo vio como si fuera en cámara lenta... luego vino otra luz, y una le dio en el estomago... y otra en medio del pecho, mientras iba cayendo para atrás, su vista comenzaba a nublarse... mientras escucho una voz, había gritado su nombre... y rogaba que no se fuera...

Tomoyo despertó acalorada y sudando, se veía agitada, miro el reloj, eran las 5:00 am, mejor se levantaba antes de que pasara mas tiempo, o si no se le haría tarde...

Ya en la secundaria, de nuevo en sus clases, Haruhi volvió a suplir casi la mitad de las materias, y todos los alumnos la adoraban, incluso a Sakura y a Tomoyo les encantaba como impartía la clase de Música e Historia.

Haruhi: MUY BIEN CHICOS, LES RECUERDO, QUE HOY DEBEN IR POR SU PASE PARA PODER INGRESAR A LA PREPARATORIA, no olviden ir esta tarde guiña un ojo, nos vemos mañana

RIIIIIIING

Sakura: HAY ES CIERTO, OLVIDE QUE HYO DEBEMOS IR POR EL PASE PARA HACER ELE XAMEN PARA LA PREPA O0O

Tomoyo: Hay sakura, eres tan despistada...

Shaoran: Y así la amo

Sakura: Shaoran-kun... - Shaoran tomo las manos de sakura, mientras ella poso su cabeza sobre el hombro de este, y Tomoyo volvió a sentir ese vació, y también un hueco en el estomago o.ó, en fin, emprendieron camino a la preparatoria, había una gran fila de alumnos de muchas secundarias

DESPUES DE 3 HORAS... y si, hay quienes esperan hasta mas...

??: ¿quienes siguen?

Sakura: Nosotros, yo soy Kinomoto Sakura, el Lee Shaoran y ella Daidouji Tomoyo

Tomoyo vio directo a los ojos de la joven que los atendía... sintió un extraño escalofrió que le recorría la espalda... había visto ese rostro antes... pero no recordaba donde...

??: Oh, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Cornelia Camperouge

_C.C, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion_

y soy la nueva directora de la preparatoria y la que decide si doy los pases o no nn

Shaoran: Y nos lo dará?

Cornelia: Desgraciadamente, creo que eh oído muy malas cosas sobre ustedes tres...

Tomoyo: ¿cosas?, ¿de que habla directora Camperouge?

Cornelia: Pues... no muy buenas, que son maleantes, vagos... lo demás es bastante alto que no tienen que oírlo todavía nn

Sakura: ¿NOS DARA EL PASE?, ¿O NO?

Sakura: MALDITA VIEJA CASCARRABIAS!!, NO NOS QUISO DAR EL PASE!!

Tomoyo: Sakura, tranquilízate

Shaoran: Quizás moviendo influencias...

Sakura: NADA DE ESO... necesitamos entrar a esa preparatoria... oigan, ¿y esa tienda? - Sakura señala una tienda de extraño parecer...

Tomoyo: Nunca la había visto

Sakura: Entremos a ver!!

Shaoran: E...ESPERA SAKURA!! - Shaoran sigue a sakura, quien a entrado corriendo a la tienda, Tomoyo decide seguirlos, y entra también a la tienda... esta llena de objetos extraños y a la vez lindos...

Al fin, alguien aparece detrás de nuestro trío, provocando un ligero susto en ambos... a Tomoyo le pareció conocida también, una señora de no mas de 30 o 40 años, piel bastante blanca y un cabello negro muy largo, gran... ejem, "pechonalidad" y bastante alta

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Yuko Ichihara y bienvenidos a mi tienda, ¿cual es su deseo?

**-ED: La historia de un amor-**

CHACHACHACHAAAAAAN

PUU!!  
Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mokona Modoki Larg, PUU!!  
Alguien a llegado a la tienda de Yuko, y pone cierto interés en al de ojos violetas, Y LE ENTREGA UNA ESPECIE DE LIBRO... ¿Gratis?, Mokona no lo entiende...  
ALGO SALE DEL LIBRO!!, DOS DESTELLOS BLANCOS!! ¿que esta pasando?

NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

_**" El portador de las cartas Hana"**_

PREPARENCE A REENCONTRAR A KUROGANE Y A FYE EN OTRA HISTORIA FANATICOS DE TRC!! PUU!!


	2. El portador de las Cartas Hana

-OP: Oversoul-

-OP: Oversoul-

Capitulo 2:  
"El portador de las cartas Hana"

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Yuko Ichihara y bienvenidos a mi tienda, ¿cual es su deseo?  
_Yuko Ichihara: xxx-HOLiC_

Sakura: Ah, no pasa nada, solo estamos viendo...

Shaoran: Si, es que... no tenemos dinero...

Tomoyo no responde, se queda viendo fijamente a Yuko, quien también la mira fijamente un buen rato y la hace una seña con el dedo índice para que la siga, lo cual hace Tomoyo.

Yuko: Ven, quiero darte algo...

Tomoyo: Lo siento, no traigo dinero...

Yuko: Descuida, es un pequeño regalo...

Tomoyo: ¿Un... un regalo?... no lo entiendo

Yuko: Desde hace tiempo dejaron esto - en eso, saca de un pequeño estante una especie de librito pequeño, que tiene en un portada un flor - para que se lo diera a la persona indicada... creo que esa persona eres tu... - le entrega el librito y Tomoyo lo toca delicadamente... el simple contacto con ese objeto hizo que sintiera una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo... pensó que quizás fue al estática y que le dieron "toques"...

Tomoyo: No se como pagarlo...

Yuko: Después te diré el precio... pero por ahora tómalo... NO PONGAS ESA CARA nn, no es nada malo, anda, llévatelo - dice mientras mira el libro con una mirada nostálgica, y le da unas palmaditas al hombro de Tomoyo

Sakura: Bueno, ya nos vamos, muchas gracias - Sakura toma de la mano a Tomoyo y sale junto con Shaoran, pero Tomoyo sigue mirando algo extrañada el libro, Sakura lo nota y ve el libro

Sakura: Es curioso que se parezca al libro Clow...

Tomoyo: Si, eso es lo que eh notado...

Shaoran: Esa flor... debe ser el libro Hana

Tomoyo: ¿Libro Hana? - Shaoran asiente con la cabeza

Shaoran: Mi familia tiene varios libros que se pasan de familia en familia, pero el libro Hana fue de una miko muy amiga de Clow Reed, no se sabe mucho de ella, dicen que su libro nadie a podido abrirlo... no entiendo para que te lo dio esa señora... y... ¿porque lo tenia? - Reino un silencio profundo entre los tres, hasta que Shaoran checo su reloj y vio que ya se le hacia tarde para su trabajo (su trabajo es ser empacador en un supermercado...), Sakura y Tomoyo deciden ir con Kero-chan para saber mas sobre ese extraño libro...

Kero-chan: ... Si, en definitiva, este es el libro Hana, contiene unas cartas muy parecidas a las cartas de Clow Reed, no creo que se puede abrir... fue sellado por el propio Clow al morir su creadora

Sakura: Déjame intentar... - sakura intenta abrir el libro, pero este no se mueve ni un mísero centímetro, luego hace el intento kero-chan, pero tampoco pueden - TOMOYO-CHAN, ¿porque no lo intentas tu?

Tomoyo: QUIEN?, YOO?, pero, yo no tengo ninguna habilidad mágica, esa tal Yuko debió de haberse confundido

Sakura: De todas maneras, consérvalo... - Sakura le entrega a Tomoyo el libro, mientras suena el celular de Tomoyo, era su madre que el decía que ya estaba allá afuera esperándola, Tomoyo se despidió y se fue con su mama, aun dentro de la limosina, miro algo extrañada el libro...

Después, al fin llegaron a su casa, se metió a su recámara y miro fijamente el libro...

Tomoyo: suspiro, bueno, lo intentare... - toma el libro, y como quiso abrirlo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando se abrió (bien facilito) Tomoyo se cayo - HAY, mi mano T.T, - después, del libro abierto salieron 2 destellos de luz blanca que recorrieron toda la habitación, hasta que al fin, después de varias vueltas, hubo una explosión de luz...

Para cuando Tomoyo volvió a abrir los ojos (se puso detrás de la cama xD), vio dos figuras humanas, uno de ellos era un rubio bastante altito, que se estiraba como si se acabara de levantar de la cama

??- Hay chale

en eso, se escucha que algo truena y un ligero gemido

??- Hay mi espalda

??- Hay Kuro-sama...

Kurogane: KUROGANE FYE, QUE ME LLAMO KUROGANE , A LA VER…

Fye: si, como digas, pero esto pasa por estar mas de 500 años en un lugar tan pequeño , bostezo... por cierto, alguien debió de abrir el libro... se pone a buscar con la mirada, ¿quien abra sido y donde estará?

_Fye D. Flourite - Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNICLE __  
__Kurogane - Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNICLE_

Tomoyo halló muy guapo al chico rubio, quien era el único visible hasta ese momento, con una ropa que aprecia de invierno, blanca con azul, y sus ojitos azules era muy lindos

Kurogane: Dejate de preguntas y mejor ponte a buscar, HAY NO, NO VAYA A SER QUE TE MALTRATES LAS MANOS ¬¬

Fye: neee, vez?, ya vas entendiendo...

Kurogane: Cállate...

Tomoyo, aun detrás de la cama, al fin pudo ver levantarse del suelo al otro tipo, y ese le pareció tan familiar como el rubio, aunque era muy opuesto al otro, era aun mas alto (según ella el rubio debía medir por el 1.80 y el otro cerca del 1.90...), además de tener un cabello mas corto, y era moreno, aparte de que sus ropas parecían las de un japonés de la época feudal. Tomoyo no pudo evitar toparse con sus ojos, según ella, deben de ser entre un color rojo y vino... esos dos le parecían sumamente familiares...

Tomoyo: a... a... ACHUUUUUU

Fye: WORALE!

Kurogane: ¡¿que fu...?! AUCH!! - el pobre dio un brinco del susto y se pego en un mueble xD

Fye: creo que ya se donde esta la chica

Kurogane: ¿como sabes que es mujer?

Fye: porque la veo, allí esta, detrás de la cama nn - Tomoyo soltó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, al ver que Fye se estaba acercando con una linda sonrisa... aunque cuando la vio de frente, su cara cambio a una expresión de susto (y se sonroja ligeramente, pero como es de piel blanca se le nota mucho)

Fye: HA...HANA-HIME?! - Fye se va de espaldas y cae al suelo, mas no desvia la mirada y sigue viendo fijamente a Tomoyo, mientras intenta decir algo... pero nada sale de su boca (pobre, parece que esta tartamudeando)

Tomoyo: Ha... Hana?, no, creo que se estan confundiendo...

en eso, ve que de repente Fye recibe un zape en la cabeza y le sale un chipote

Kurogane: BAKA!!

Fye: DUELE!! TT

Kurogane: Esa no es Hana tarado ó.ó

Fye: Ah no?

Kurogane: CLARO QUE NO, ELLA MURIO HACE MASDE 500 AÑOS IMBECIL!! - dKurogane dirigió la mirada a Tomoyo, la miro fijamente y después volvio a desviar la mirada (aunque Tomoyo juraría que tuvo un ligero sonrojo) - lo mas seguro es que sea su reencarnación

Tomoyo: ¿que...quee?

Fye: SIIII, - Fye se levanta y toma de nuevo su cara despreocupada y risueña, mientras se ve que a Kurogane el aparece una gotita y se voltea a otro lado, tapando con una mano su cara

Fye: El libro fue sellado por Clow Reed, para que solo Hana o su reencarnación pudieran abrirlo...

Tomoyo: Ósea que...

Kurogane: LAS CARTAS SON TUYAS YA, Y FYE, HAS EL FAVOR!!, me avergüenzas ¬¬

Fye: KURO-TAN ESTA MOLESTO!! 0w0

Kurogane: ¬¬, bueno, creo que no nos hemos presentado ¿verdad?, somos los guardianes del libro, yo soy Kurogane, y el es Fye

Fye: MUCHO GUSTOOO nwn

Tomoyo: Bueno, pues yo soy Daidouji Tomoyo nn, un placer

??: TOMOYO, ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Tomoyo: OH SI, FUE SOLO LA TELE!!

Fye: por cierto, ¿que es esto?

Tomoyo: NO TOQUEES ESO, SON LOS VIDEOS DE SAKURA-CHAN!!

PALOS, Kurogane le dio un golpe en las manos a Fye xD

Kurogane: Que no agarres nada ¬¬

Fye: Kuro-rin es malo... T-T

Tomoyo: Bueno, ya esta oscureciendo, será mejor que se duerman, por suerte, tengo una cama extra nn

Fye: OH, GENIAL!! - Fye se hecha en la cama xD y luego luego se duerme

Tomoyo: jeje n.nU aun confundida... ¿tu no te piensas acostar?

Kurogane: ... prefiero dormir parado

Tomoyo: ... bueno, buenas noches - Tomoyo se tapa con las cobijas y se queda dormida...

Tomoyo vuelve a despertar, muy agitada de nuevo, otra pesadilla, en eso, prende la luz y ve a Kurogane aun recargado en la pared y viéndola fijamente y con una mirada muy seria

Tomoyo: Hay Dios, me recuerda a cuando Shaoran recién llego a la escuela...

Kurogane: ¿tu tampoco puedes dormir?

Tomoyo: Tuve una pesadilla solamente... ¿y tu tampoco puedes dormir?

Kurogane: ... Yo no duermo desde hace 500 años...

Tomoyo se quedo mirando a Kurogane, quien había agachado la cabeza

Kurogane: Bueno, vuélvete a dormir

Tomoyo: ESPERA UN MOMENTO!! OO, ¿como le van a hacer para esconderse?, si mi mama se entera...

Kurogane: Descuida, Yuko arreglo todo

Tomoyo: La señora de la tienda...

Kurogane: que yo sepa aun no se a casado, en fin... si, veras, nos consiguió un empleo cuando te vio, lo arreglo todo

Tomoyo: en serio?

Kurogane: además, Fye puede transformarse en una bola de masa, no veo cual seria el otro problema...

Tomoyo: Quizás tu... ¿no te transformas en algo?

Kurogane guardo silencio un largo rato, después sonrió ligeramente

Kurogane: Eso ya esta arreglado...

Tomoyo: ¿Como?...

Kurogane: Lo descubrirás mañana, ya duérmete... necesitas descansar...

Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza y se recuesta en la cama, intentando dormir... mientras entre sueños, recuerda lo que le contó Fye

... Y una duda ronda toda al noche por su cabeza...

esos sueños... y esas pesadillas... ¿son fragmentos de la vida de su Hana, su vida pasada?, ¿será cierto que es la reencarnación de esa tal Hana?...

-ED: La historia de un amor-

--

CHACHACHACHAAAAAAAN

PUU!!

HOLA A TODOS, ES MOKONA DE NUEVO!!  
Vaya sorpresas que se llevan Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran!!  
Yuko!!, ¿como le haras para mantener a tantos chicos?  
Y KURO-TAN!!, mejor vete cudiando d ela madre de Tomoyo-chan!!

TODO ESTO Y MUCHAS SORPRESAS MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

Capitulo 3  
_**"¡CAMBIOS EN LA SECUNDARIA TOMOEDA!"**_

PREPARENCE PARA VER A FYE ENSEÑANDO CIENCIAS!! PU!!

--  
**  
****CARTA DE LA AUTORA**

Pobre Tomoyo, la estamos bombardeando verdades xD, y pues aquí ya aparecieron Kurogane y Fye, nn

¿que le pedirá Yuko a Tomoyo por el libro después?, eso me lo han preguntado algunos a los que les presente la idea cuando apenas iba comenzando _Revolution of Nipon_, pero tranquilos, después aparecerá.

ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO  
SAYO!! nn


	3. ¡Cambios en la Secundaria Tomoeda!

-OP: Oversoul-

-OP: Oversoul-

**Capitulo 3: ****  
****"¡CAMBIOS EN LA SECUNDARIA TOMOEDA!"**

Volvio a amanecer, Tomoyo se despertó, al parecer, esta vez tuvo un buen sueño... uno muy lindo... pero ya no lo recordaba, en eso, en la cama donde se durmió Fye, apareció una cosita grande y blanca con una joya roja en la frente, parecía un peluche

Fye/Mokona: AAAAAAA, puuuuuu, AAAAAA, puuuuuu, AAAAAA, puuuuuu

Tomoyo: HAY, SE VE ADORABLE ASI!! - tomo su cámara digital y le tomo una foto, en eso, escucha a la voz de Kurogane quejarse, mientras entra al cuarto

Kurogane: AH, me veo ridículo

Fye se despierta y adopta de nuevo su forma humana, mientras le sonríe a Kurogane

Fye: Hay, vamos, te ves bien nn

Kurogane: Una vez mas, demuestras tus malos gustos

Tomoyo voltea a ver a Kurogane para ver porque se quejaba, y lo ve vestido con una especie de traje de los que usan los guardaespaldas, mientras el pobre se jalaba la corbata, (al parecer le molestaba)

Tomoyo: Te ves muy bien nn... ESPERA, ¿PORQUE ESTAS VESTIDO ASI?

Kurogane: Como te lo dije, Yuko arreglo todo... (menos esta tonta corbata ¬¬)

Tomoyo: Espera un segundo... - acercamiento a la pobre pupila de Tomoyo

cambio de escena: en la cocina

Madre Tomoyo (M-T): Ya se que es un cambio muy grande...

Tomoyo: MUY GRANDE MAMA, primero, no me contratas ningún personal de seguridad masculino por eso de que te violen y eso, ¿y AHROA RESULTA QUE LO CONTRATASTE A EL?

M-T: ¿algún inconveniente?, me dieron de el buenas referencias, sobre todo su anterior jefa, creo que se llamaba Yuko Ichihara...

Tomoyo: _Yuko lo arreglo todo..._

M-T: ¿Dijiste algo?

Tomoyo: NO, jeje, NO, NADA n.nU

M-T: Muy bien, porque no se, hable con el anoche cuando llego, hasta trajo un peluche...

Tomoyo: o.oU, _por eso tanto insistió en que me durmiera ¬¬ imaginación trabajando, así se llevaba a Fye, salía quien sabe como, y volvía a entrar de la manera formal... Y FYE FUE SU COMPLICE!!, a eso debió de haberse referido con lo de "Yuko arreglo todo..."_

M-T: Espero no lo pre-juzgues o.oU

Tomoyo: Ne, descuida mamá n-nU

ya camino a la escuela, en la limosina

El pobre Kurogane viendo por la ventana bastante serio, pero no sabe como bajar la ventana y para no terminar igual de inútil y menso que Fye (según el) mejor no pica nada xD, mientras Fye (en estado Mokona de MKR) ve por la otra ventana, y Tomoyo esta en medio, toda abochornada xD

Fye: PUUUU!!, todo se ve tan lindooo, tantos arbolitos, tanta gente tranquila...

Kurogane: Y mucho humo y mucho rayones en propiedad privada u.uU

Fye: NO EVAS SOLO EL LADO MALO DE LAS COSAS!!, ve también lo lindo...

Kurogane: Espero que este carro no contamine el ambiente... - Kurogane hablo como si no hubiera escuchado a Fye xD

Tomoyo: Esta limosina no contamina, tranquilo nn

Kurogane: ... , ¿ese es el estacionamiento de los maestros?

Tomoyo: etto... si, por allí entran los maestros... por...

Kurogane: BOLA DE AZUCAR!!, esta es tu bajada

Fye: DESEAME SUERTE KURO-TAN!! - da un brinco mientras levanta la manita - GIVE ME FIVE!!

Kurogane también levanta la mano y choca su mano izquierda con la derecha de Fye hecho Mokona mientras sonríe ligeramente, fye abre la ventana y sale volando

Fye: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuu su voz va disminuyendo cada vez mas

Kurogane: Estará bien, no te preocupes - dice Kurogane al ver que Tomoyo se queda viendo boquiabierta y con los ojos mas grandes y blancos y redondos que platos la ventana por donde había salido Fye

llegando a la escuela

Tomoyo: Bueno, no puedes entrar al salón de clases conmigo, pero te puedes quedar afuera esperando si gustas...

Kurogane: Bueno, no veo proble... - antes de poder terminar, levanta la cabeza y mira alrededor

Tomoyo: ¿Pasa algo? - mirada de extrañes

Kurogane: ... siento unas presencias de magia

Tomoyo: AH, no te conté, deben de ser Sakura y Shaoran, Sakura-chan tiene las cartas Clow (ahora son Cartas Sakura jeje nnU) y Shaoran-kun es un pariente lejano de Clow Reed

Kurogane: LAS QUE Y QUIEN DE CLOW?! Oo

Sakura: TOMOYO-CHAN!! - aparece a su lado

Tomoyo: Hola sakura-chan!!, ah, el es mi nuevo guardaespaldas, Kurogane-san

Kurogane: Mucho gusto

Sakura: Ah, yo soy Kinomoto Sakura, soy prima de Tomoyo nn – en eso, la mochila de Sakura comienza a moverse

Kurogane: Y que el pasa a la mochila? O.o

Kero-chan: dentro de la mochila ¿que sucede allá afuera?, ¡QUIERO SALIR!, ME ASFIXIO!!

Sakura y Tomoyo estan paralizadas y con una cara de espanto xD, a la vez que sale Kero-chan de la mochila y se queda de frente a Kurogane imaginen el fall anime de los dos por el susto xD

Kurogane: KERBERUS!!

Kero-chan: KUROGANE!! - ambos señalando al otro xD

Tomoyo y Sakura: ¿SE CONOCEN? O0O

Kero-chan: Jum ¬¬, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Kurogane: Te vez ridículo así ¿sabes? ¬¬

Kero-chan: AHORA SI TE LA DOY!!

Sakura: KERO-CHAN - sakura sujeta de la cola a Kero-chan y con mucho trabajo lo mete en su mochila - RECUERDA QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA ESCUELA!! - después de cerrar la mochila, vuelve a ver a Kurogane y a Tomoyo - ¿Como es que...

Tomoyo: Ah, debes saber algo... Kero-chan tenia razón, ese libro era como el libro Clow... y de allí salieron 2 guardianes, Y UNO DE ESOS ES KUROGANE-SAN nwn

Kurogane: volteando a otro lado

Sakura: ¿Y el otro..?

RIIIIING

Tomoyo: Oh, hora de entrar a clases nn, vamos - Sakura y Tomoyo se van... luego Tomoyo nota que se les olvidaba Kurogane, así que lo tomo del brazo y lo empezó a jalar xD

Al fin, llegando al salón de clases, Tomoyo y Sakura entran, mientras Kurogane se recarga en una pared... en unos cuantos segundos vio llegar a Haruhi-sensei, el pobre se llevo casi otro susto y haruhi lo vio y sus ojos se agrandaron mucho, pero siguió su camino, entrando al salón de clases...

Haruhi: Hola niños y niñas, hoy llegan nuevos alumnos al grupo nn, espero los reciban muy bien, PASEN CHICOS nn

En eso empiezan a entrar 3 chicas.

Shaoran: Una de ellas...

Haruhi: Muy bien niñas, preséntense a la clase nn

1º chica: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takamashi Nanoha y vengo de Tokio

2º chica: Mi nombre es Lee Fiona y vengo de Hong Kong

3º chica: Mi nombre es Kinoco Eliot, mucho gusto, también vengo de Hong Kong

Sakura: Shaoran, la segunda chica se apellida igual que tu...

Shaoran: Si... es porque es mi prima...

Sakura: ¿Tu prima?

En eso, Tomoyo no puso atención a lo demás que dijo la maestra, tampoco presto atención a que Nanoha se sentó detrás de ella y Fiona enfrente, había desviado al mirada hacia Kurogane, creyó que quizás el también sentía algo raro... y no se equivocaba, el no quitaba la vista sobre las chicas, aunque después noto que Tomoyo lo miraba, el pobre casi pierde el equilibrio y se vuelve a recargar en la pared de afuera xD, Tomoyo devuelve su atención a la clase...

Pasaron las primeras 3 horas, y después llego al 4º hora, la de CEINCIAS

Haruhi: Muy bien, me hana visado que hoy llega un nuevo maestro para enseñarles Ciencias nn, ya no debe tardar

después, afuera se escucha como una pelea verbal, todo voltean hacia donde provenía el ruido, y Tomoyo se hizo chiquita al notar que eran las voces de Kurogane y de Fye xD

Fye: No quiero!!; PANICO ESTUDIANTIL!! – en eso, se aparece Fye agarrado a los marcos de la puerta xD, mientras algo lo empuja hacia adentro

Kurogane: YA ENTRA CHILLON!! - PATADA Y SE CIERRA LA PUERTA!! Fye aparece adentro, y cambia su expresión a una muy risueña

Fye: OHAYO ALUMNOS!!, YOS ERE SU NEUVO MAESTRO DE CIENCIAS, tal como debió de haberles dicho Haruhi-sensei nn - dice a la vez que con un brazo abraza a Haruhi y la acerca a el

Fye: ¿que haces aquí? - le susurra Fye al oído

Haruhi: Eso no te incumbe... **EJEM**- se separa de Fye- bueno, los dejo con su maestro, sayo!! - se sale del salón y evita a kurogane, luego, Fye devuelve su atención a la clase

Fye: Bien, pues, mi nombre es Fye D. Flourite, pero llámenme solo Fye-sensei ¿OK?, veamos, ustedes son de 3º, así que les toca Química, ¿ne?, OK, bueno, hablemos sobre la tabla con todos los componentes, ¿alguien recuerda como se llama esa tabla?

Y así paso la clase de Fye, y de allí, el receso...

Sakura: Vaya, ese Fye-sensei es muy divertido

Shaoran: Si, muy dinámica su clase

Sakura: No puedo creer que el también es guardián de tu libro, Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Eh, jeje, si, cierto

Shaoran: Y vaya que tienes cartas tu también...

Sakura: Y... acercándose al oído de Tomoyo , ¿Kurogane también tiene que vigilarnos en el almuerzo? o.ó

Kurogane: Mis oídos captaron eso ¬¬

Sakura: O.OU, jeje n-nU, ¿quieres algo de comer? - alzando bolsa de papitas

Kurogane: No gracias, traigo mi comida u-u - comiendo sus bolas de arroz xD

Kero-chan: YO SI QUIERO!! - tomando la bolsa de papitas - Y TAMBIEN QUIERO ESAS BOLAS DE ARROZ!! – volando hacia las bolas de arroz de Kurogane, pero Kurogane le da un manazo al pobre Kero y se va para el suelo xD

Kero-chan: me... duele T-T

Sakura: ESO TE PASA POR TRAGON ¬¬

Las clases siguieron normales, Haruhi suplió casi todas las materias, y de repente, se escucho un tock tock

Haruhi: adelante nn

se abre la puerta y...

Yuko: HOLA ALUMNOS!! YO SOY ICHIHARA YUKO, nn, y seré la nueva directora de esta secundaria

Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo: OEEEEEEEEEEEE?? OO OO OO

Yuko: Bueno, espero nos llevemos muy bien, y no intente sobrepasarse conmigo ¬¬, nn, ESTUDIEN!! - se sale como de rayo xD

Haruhi: o-o, bien, como les decía, la regla LAL es LLado, AAngulo y LLado, y se usa para...

Y así paso el resto del día escolar...

RIIIIIIING

Al fin se acabaron las clases, Fye llega en su forma Mokona, saltando xD, hasta dodne estaba Tomoyo, da un enorme brinco y cae en el hombro de Kurogane, quien puso cara de resignación

Sakura: HAY, QUE MONO!! nn

Fye: Fye tiene mucho pegue!, PU!

Kurogane: si, si, ahora finge ser un peluche que tiene pegamento para que no se caiga de mi hombro U

Fye: a Kuro-tan le molesta que Fye este en su hombro TT

Kurogane: SOLO CALLATE MANJUU!!

Sakura y Tomoyo: risitas

Shaoran: Bueno, hoy tengo el día libre, así que... bueno... sakura...

Sakura: si?...

Shaoran: quería preguntarte si... querías ir al parque conmigo...

Sakura: CLARO!!, bueno, adiós Tomoyo-chan, cuídate!!, sayonara Kurogane-san, Fye-san nn

Kurogane y Fye: Adiós Kurogane en tono serio y Fye todo bien alegre xD,

Tomoyo: ADIOS!!, disfruten su paseo!! nn - Tomoyo se despide con la mano, mientras Sakura y Shaoran se alejan... tomados de la mano y sonriendo... Tomoyo volvio a sentir ese vació..., sin prestar atención a la discusión que tenían Fye y kurogane sobre quienes eran mejores, el "Mokona-Fye" (ósea Fye), las "Mokona Modoki" de Yuko o la "Mokona" original venida del mundo llamado Céfiro. Después, Tomoyo volvio a la realidad y decidió irse caminando a su casa, seguida de Kurogane y Fye (que por cierto Kurogane estaba estrujando a Fye xD).

en la habitación de Tomoyo

Tomoyo: ¿tendré que combatir o algo así?

Fye(aun en estado Mokona): Yo no lo creo la verdad, no hay que capturar ninguna carta

Kurogane: Yo creo que solo ocuparas emplearlas en alguna emergencia

Tomoyo: Muy bien ... seria, pero... en caso de que deba combatir... díganme algo..

Kurogane y Fye: ¿aja? 0-0

Tomoyo: CAMBIO DRAMATICO QUE VESTIDO SE EM VERIA EMJOR?!, ESTE ROSA, ESTE PURPURA?, CUAL EH?! 0w0

Kurogane: fall anime

Fye: A MI ME GUSTA MAS EL PURPURA! nn

Kurogane: Hay no, si van a hablar de vestidos yo mejor me voy ¬¬

Fye: AHHH 0-0, vamos Kuro-chan, yo recuerdo que con Hana-hime tu siempre le...

Cuando Fye menciono a Hana Kurogane abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe y la cerro de la misma manera (provocando un ruido muy feo).

Tomoyo: ... ¿que le sucede?

Fye: ... la verdad... es que el no tuvo una muy buena relación que digamos con Hana-hime... - la carita de Fye se puso un tanto triste, mientras Tomoyo no aparta su mirada, también un poco triste (y no sabe porque) la puerta por la que había salido Kurogane...

En eso Kurogane iba directito a la cocina, abre el refrigerador y saca una botellita de sake, en eso, una voz lo asusta por detras

M-T: No me dijiste que bebías -.¬

Kurogane: No soy borracho, si es lo que esta pensando...

M-T: Ah no, claro que no... Solo le advierto una cosa...

Kurogane: ...

M-T: Esta bien que lo haya contratado, pero aun así, no me inspira tanta confianza, así que el advierto... no se quiera sobrepasar con mi hija o...

Kurogane: Óigame, ¿que tengo cara de lujurioso, violador o que?

M-T: Pues no pero...

Kurogane: Con permiso, tengo que seguir con el trabajo - se aleja, mientras en su mente se queda pensando "maldita vieja, es igualita, IGUALITA A...", regresa a la habitación, y al entrar ve que Fye, de nuevo ya en forma humana, esta dormido en su cama, mientras Tomoyo esta acostada también, pero mirando al techo

Kurogane: ¿Aun no se duerme?

Tomoyo: No quiero dormir... últimamente eh tenido sueños muy malos...

Kurogane: Tienes que dormir, mañana debes ir todavía a la escuela...

Tomoyo: ... lo bueno es que será viernes... bueno pues, buenas noche Kurogane-san

Kurogane: ... buenas noches Daidouji-san

Tomoyo se da vuelta y se duerme lentamente... esperando esta vez tener un buen sueño...

-ED: La historia de un amor-

COPYRIGHT XD  
© 2007-2008: Fiona y Kinoco (Eliot) son propiedad de ANGIE-CHAN

--

CHACHACHAAAAAN

PUU!  
HOLA, SOY YO DE NUEVO, MOKONA  
¿Todavía no salgo?, wuah!!, que mal!!  
PERO VAYA, ALGO ESTA SUCEDIENDO EN LA CIUDAD, SE HAN CANCELADO ALS CLASES POR UNA EXTRAÑA LLUVIA TROPICAL!!  
ES HORA DE ENTRAR EN ACCION SAKURA-CHAN, SHAORAN-KUN!!  
Y ES LA HORA DE DEMOSTRAR EL PODER D ELAS CARTAS HANA!!  
¿Que?, ¿al fin veremos el verdadero potencial de Kurogane y Fye?  
Parece que esta lluvia no es un fenómeno natural, ni uno provocado por cartas, o al menos una que conozcamos ¿cual será la explicación a todo esto?

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo

_**"El guardián sin dueño"**_

Prepárense a conocer los secretos de los guardianes del libro Hana OKI DOKII!!

--

CARTA DE LA AUTORA

Aquí ya vimos progreso xD, y vimos a Yuko de directora!!, y a nuevos personajes, los cuales tendran bastante influencia en todo esto.

¿QUE PUEDO DECIR?, FYE ES OTRO MOKONA!!, XD, si, y se ve tan kawaii!! Y le dio pánico estudiantil xD

Y la madre de Tomoyo, a este paso vamos a terminar odiándola o.o

Vaya, peor que actitud de Fye con Haruhi, ¿cual será el problema?., en los próximos capítulos se vera nn

SAYO!!


	4. El Guardián sin Dueño

**-OP: Oversoul-**

**Capitulo 4: ****  
****El guardián sin dueño**

Tomoyo esta vez tuvo un lindo sueño...

Estaba en un palacio... un salón de baile, al parecer inglés, Tomoyo veía todo a través de quién parecía ser su vida pasada: La Princesa Hana, quién esta sentada por allí mientras veía a las parejas bailar... mientras Fye empujaba a Kurogane

Kurogane: QUE NO QUIERO ¬¬

Fye: ¿porque no?, no me digas que por el traje, porque se te ve muy bien el rojo con el dorado nwn

Kurogane: No lo digo por el traje (aunque gracias 0.0), mira nada mas!, esta lleno de británicos

Fye: Y allí esta Hana-himeeeee - dice señalando a Hana, mientras mira de reojo a Kurogane

Kurogane: Ó.Ó, ¿porque me miras así?

Fye: ¬w¬, andaaa, invítala a bailar

Kurogane: No se bailar o.o

Fye: Pues es fácil, solo no la pises y ya xD - Fye empuja a Kurogane hacia donde estaba Hana-hime, aunque batallo un poco porque Kurogane se aferraba al suelo

Kurogane: ¿Y PORQUE NO LA SACAS A BAILAR TU, SI A TI TE GUSTA ELLA?

Fye: porque quiero ver que tan monos se ven ustedes dos nn, AHROA VE Ò.Ó - PATADA y Kurogane cae enfrente de Hana xD

Kurogane: Fye... te voy a mandar a la fre...

Hana: Kurogane, ¿estas bien? 0.0

Kurogane: ¿ah?, HANA-HIME, - levantandose como rayo - si, estoy bien, solo tropecé... - empieza a sacudirse el traje

Hana: Ah, bueno, ten cuidado nn

Kurogane: Ah... hime...

Hana: HANA, ya te e dicho que me llames Hana... ¬¬

Kurogane: Ah... esta bien hi... perdón,** Hana** o-o, es la costumbre...

Hana: Bueno, ¿me querías decir algo? 0w0

Kurogane: Ah... pues si... este... quería preguntarle si... usted quería... pues... bailar conmigo -.0

Hana: 0.0... claro nn

Kurogane: ¿ah si? OO, etto, quiero decir, AH BUENO, pues vamos nn- en eso, ya estas dos personas empiezan a bailar, mientras Fye pone carita de "que liiiindoooos n.n"

Hana: Oye, bailas muy bien

Kurogane: Bah, lo dice porque aun no la piso o-o

Hana: jajaja nn

En ese momento, sonó la alarma del despertador, Tomoyo empezó a refunfuñar mientras la apagaba, pues era un buen sueño... el cual olvido pasados algunos minutos...

Bajo a la cocina y vio allí a Fye en estado "Mokona" comiéndose un enorme bollo, mientras Kurogane se comía unos fideos

Fye: OHAYO TOMOYO-CHAN nwn!!

Kurogane: Buenos días - ni volteo a ver y siguió sorbiendo los fideos

Tomoyo: Buenos días nn - sorpresivamente, vio otro plato de fideos sobre la mesa - este... ¿y estos fideos?

Fye: Kuro-wanwan los preparo con mucho cariño para Tomoyo-chan n0n

Kurogane: Cállate ¬¬ - se tapa la cara con un periódico que estaba cerca

Tomoyo: ¿Ah si?, muchas gracias Kurogane-san n-n

Kurogane: ...

Tomoyo se sentó a comerse los fideos (los cuales sabían bastante buenos por cierto, y la pobre no pudo evitar gritarlo a los 4 vientos, lo que provoco que el pobre Kurogane se acercara mas el periódico para esconder el sonrojo y "la vergüenza"), Tomoyo prendió el televisor y sintonizó el canal del noticiero, a esa hora, estaban dando el clima

Señorita del clima: Al parecer, una lluvia tropical esta cayendo en Tomoeda-chou

Tomoyo: ¿Una lluvia tropical?, ¿en estas fechas?

Señorita del clima: Los metereologos no encuentran una explicación a este fenómeno climático.

Fye: Al parecer tenías razón Kurogane, esta cayendo lluvia

Kurogane: ¬¬, me parece un tanto obvio si escuchas el golpe de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana **-.-** - en ese momento, Tomoyo si presto atención a la lluvia

Tomoyo: OOUUUU, Lluvia... significa... QUE NO HAY CLASES!! n0n

Fye: GENIAL, HOY DESCANSARE nwn

Kurogane: Si serán flojos ¬¬

Tomoyo: HOY QUIERO VISITAR A SAKURA-CHAN nn, A LA LIMOSINA!!

Fye: PUU!!

Kurogane: o.oU

en casa de sakura, y con la lluvia bastante fuerte...

Kero-chan: Esto no es un fenómeno natural, Y tampoco creo que se deba al calentamiento global -.-

Sakura: Esto me preocupa...

Kurogane: Al menos, no es un fenómeno creado por cartas, pues si así fuera, la lluvia no estaría así...

Tomoyo: ¿que quieres decir?

Fye (ya en forma humana): YO LO EXPLICO 0w0 , las catástrofes creadas por cartas son mas extraños, no tienen mucha explicación, (ni siquiera obedecen la física), y esto no tiene tal rareza, pero tampoco creemos que sea un fenómeno natural... algo MAS DEBE ESTARLO CAUSANDO

Kero-chan: SIPI -asintiendo con la cabeza-

Sakura y Tomoyo: O.o

Tomoyo: ES HORA DE QUE LA GRAN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ENTRE EN ACCION!!, DESD EHACE MUCHO QUE NO USAS MIS VESTIDOS!!, YA ES HORA DE DESMPOLVAR EL GUARDARROPA!! 0

Sakura: To... tomoyo-chan ... 0.0UUUUUU

Kurogane: o.eU  
Fye: n-nU

-en el parque Tomoeda...-

Sakura: Bueno, este es un gran traje Tomoyo-chan nn - Sakura portaba un vestido sencillo y ligero de color rosa, con dibujos de flores de cerezo

Tomoyo: ¿y que te parece el mío? 0w0- Tomoyo portaba un vestido del Japón feudal con colores negro y purpura

Fye: YO LE DOY UN DIEZ!! 0w0 _ASI SE PARECE TANTO A HANA-HIME..._

Sakura: Te vez muy bien Tomoyo-chan... AH, SHAORAN-KUN!! - Shaoran llego corriendo hasta ellas, con un traje chino color verde.

Shaoran: Vaya, que bien, estan aquí...

Kurogane: Muy bien, es hora de ver que tal le hace Daidouji-san para usar las cartas Hana n-n

Tomoyo: ¿Y...YOOO?

Fye: siiii n.n

Sakura: Hey, es verdad, a ver que tal lo haces nn

Tomoyo: Etto... esta bien... pero hay un problema... me temo que no tengo una llave...

Kurogane: Estas equivocada

Tomoyo: ¿ah?, ¿que quieres decir? - Tomoyo y su imaginación pensaron que Kurogane sacaría una llave parecida a la de Sakura o algo así, pero para su sorpresa fue otra cosa xD: Kurogane rápidamente se transformo en una espada (quien recuerde en que espada se transformo el kudan de Kurogane en TRC sabrá como es la espada)

Fye: 0w0 -brincando como niño chiquito-

Tomoyo: etto... - Tomoyo toma la espada - con esto?! O.o

Kurogane: OYE, ESTA COSA TIENE NOBMRE, Y TE SIGO OYENDO!!

Tomoyo: HAY, ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Kurogane: ¬¬, ya olvídalo

Sakura y Shaoran: O.o?

Tomoyo apenas y puede la espada xD, mientras Fye saca una carta

Tomoyo: ¿debo decir un conjuro de invocación?

Fye: No, solo debes ponerte en posición (el círculo mágico saldrá solo ju,ju), y clavar la espada en la carta, descuida, no la va a atravesar jeje

Kurogane: Esas cartas son a prueba de espadazos y de balas -_ NOTA: Para que entiendan mejor, ¿alguien conoce la vara mágica de Nanoha?, ¿que habla por medio de una especie de círculo rojo?, ah, pues imagínense que algo similar pero mas pequeño esta en la espada, y allí se supone que "esta" Kurogane (o al menos su voz)_

Tomoyo: Este... OK - la carta aparece frente a ella, un círculo mágico aparece abajo de ella, y a puras penas, Tomoyo medio levanta la espada y la "clava" sobre la carta, y por puro instinto, grita su nombre...

Tomoyo: NUBE!! - de la carta sale una especie de nube con forma de una hermosa mujer -algo bizarra-, la cuál se queda allí esperando otra cosa

Tomoyo: Y ahora?

Fye: aaa, mejor de esto me encargo yo... - saca otra carta, la cual empieza a girar y flotar sobre su mano, después, con todo y mano la alza

Fye: BUSCADOR!! - de la carta ahora sale otro personaje, con la apariencia de un cazador de los de aqueeeella época, junto con la nube se van.

Tomoyo: Creo que no entiendo...

Sakura y Shaoran: Creemos que nosotros tampoco O.o

Fye: Muy fácil, sabemos que esto no es ni una carta, ni un fenómeno natural, así que creemos que ALGUIEN esta causando esto, mandamos al buscador a buscar al responsable, y la nube absorberá la mayor agua posible...

Tomoyo: Ya veo, creo que deberíamos seguirlos, ¿no?

Kurogane: Yo creo que si...

Fye saca otra carta y con el mismo procedimiento de antes, esta vez grita "FENIX", y de la carta sale un ave muy hermosa y grande, con una cola muy adornada, de plumaje rojo y dorado.

Fye: TODOS A MONTAR AL FENIX!! n0n - Fye es el primero en subirse, luego, ayuda a Tomoyo y a Sakura a subirse, pues Shaoran puede solo, y volando se van a seguir al buscador y a la nube, y justo cuándo los alcanzan, en un callejón de los barrios bajos, el buscador y la nube comienzan a verse... como si fueran absorbidos y dejaran de ser un "cuerpo"

Tomoyo: ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?

En ese momento, la lluvia dejo de caer, pero... el buscador y la nube desaparecieron sin dejar algún rastro, y solo vieron algo parecido a una sombra, pero no pudieron ver bien, pues se movió muy rápido.

Sakura: ¿Que paso?

Fye: ... no tengo la menor idea...

**... **

-Lunes, en la limosina-

Kurogane: Ya párele, no les va a pasar nada...

Tomoyo: 2 cartas desaparecieron, ¿que podríamos hacer?

Fye: Solo lleguemos a la escuela...

Fye sale como siempre, luego, Tomoyo y Kurogane bajan antes de llegar a la secundaria, Tomoyo estaba muy despistada, y choca con otro joven, ya que no escuchó los gritos de "cuidado" y "aguas" de Kurogane, así es que Tomoyo se cae de sentón en el suelo

Tomoyo: AUCH

??: Lo siento señorita, ¿esta usted bien? - el joven extiende su mano para ayudar a levantarse a Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Este, si... gracias- Tomoyo sujeta su mano, se levanta y al toparse cara a cara con el joven, siente una reacción extraña, mientras Kurogane esta medio gruñendo y con los pelos de punta, mientras mira con poca confianza al muchacho

??: Permítame presentarme, soy nuevo por aquí, apenas llegue el sábado, voy en la preparatoria Tomoeda... mi nombre es **Revan**, un placer...

Copyright again XD:

© 2008: **Revan** es propiedad de **PowerfulRevan **(y de _Anime Stop_ xD)

**-ED: La historia de un amor- ****  
**

CHACHACHAAAAAAAAN 

PUU!!  
MOKONA AUN NO SALE, QUE MAL!! WUAAAAAHHHHH!!  
Vaya, ¿quien es ese extraño chico con el que chocó Tomoyo?  
¡PARECE QUE HAY DOS PERSONAS CELOSAS!!, ¿quienes son?  
SAKURA-CHAN ESTA EN PELIGRO!!, HAYQ UE AHCER ALGO!!

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo:

_**"¡Al Rescate!"**_

Prepárense a ver en acción esta vez a los nuevos alumnos, OKI DOKI!!

**  
****CARTA DE LA AUTORA**

¿QUE TAL?  
Algo extraño sucedió, y vaya que la llegada de ese joven coincide con los sucesos extraños...  
Si, ya se, me salte un día, es que Tomoyo la verdad no hizo anda interesante el domingo xD.  
Bueno, hay que ver que sucederá... PARECE QUE AHORA SOLO PROBLEMAS PERSIGUEN A LA POBRE TOMOYO!  
En fin, a ver que dice el próximo capitulo nn

SAYO!!


End file.
